


Pizza Panic

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bev is sassy, Eddie is not amused, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pizza Boy Eddie, Richie is awkward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: In which Richie has a crush, Bev is Richie's wing woman and Eddie is not amused.(or the pizza boy Eddie au that I've been trying to write for weeks)





	Pizza Panic

Richie was going to die.

Why he ever thought that it was a good idea to take morning classes was beyond him, but yet here he was, stumbling in to his english class at 8am on a Monday morning still half asleep. In his hand was a double espresso and one of those cheap energy drinks from the convenience store located below his apartment. His hair was untamed as he hadn’t had time to run a comb through it before stumbling out of his apartment, and he was still wearing last nights clothes.

To an outsider, it looked like Richie had just done the walk of shame.

He collapsed into the chair, slamming his coffee onto the desk, followed by his head. If he hadn’t been so determined to get up and attend the class, Richie was sure he would have just fallen fast asleep right there. Just as he was sure that his eyelids were going to close, a voice broke through the haze and Richie turned his head.

That was when Richie decided he was going to die.

Right in front of him, all bright smiles, notebook in hand was Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak was Richie’s definition of a wet dream. He was short, around 5ft 5, soft brown curls, hazel eyes and he always dressed in the cutest clothes.

“Richie did you hear what I just said?”

Shit.

“Uh, sorry no Eds, I’m not exactly awake yet,” Richie groaned out and his stomach flipped as Eddie flashed him a smile.

“Clearly, you’re sitting with a double espresso and an energy drink. That can’t be healthy for you, you know,” Eddie commented, taking a seat next to him and picking up the can, scanning the ingredients. “This is all sugar.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “As long as it keeps me awake spaghetti, I don’t care.”

“Please don’t call me that, it’s got to be the worst nickname in the word,” he sat the can back on Richie’s desk and pulled out his materials and spread then across his desk. Richie found his eyes staring for just a _little_ bit longer than usual at the way Eddie scrunched his nose up when he was trying to concentrate.

Everything about Eddie was perfect, right down to the fanny pack that was strapped securely around his waist. It definitely made getting up at 8am worth it, just to see Eddie for that hour out of the day. So what if Richie was being pathetic? No-one knew about his crush but him, and he never planned on acting on it, no matter how much he wanted to.

By the time 9am rolled around, and the class was over, Richie sighed as Eddie packed up his things and walked to the door with a soft wave in his direction.

Yeah, Richie was definitely going to die.

* * *

 

“Richie, seriously, just ask him out already,” Bev muttered from her place on Richie’s sofa. She was sprawled out, her long legs dangling off the edge as she glared at him. Richie held up his hands in defence, shaking his head.

“I can’t Bev, what if he says no?”

“Then you can finally get over your crazy infatuation and move on to pastures new! We’re in New York! The world is your oyster and yet here you are, single and pining over a cute guy in your Monday morning English lecture.” She sat up and stared at him, crossing her arms. “You need to get out. Meet people. Have sex.”

Richie spluttered, running a hand through his messy curls, “Way to be blunt Bev.”

“I mean it, Rich. You need to just go out and have steamy meaningless sex with the first person you see.” Bev stood up and crossed the room, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer. “When was the last time you got some?”

“We are not having this discussion Beverly Marsh.”

“See? The fact that you can’t even answer me that tells me all I need to know.” She cracked the bottle open and took a sip. “I want pizza, gimme your phone Tozier.”

With a sigh, Richie passed his phone over to his best friend, watching as she scrolled through the delivery app for the nearest pizza place. “Get me pepperoni?” He asked, leaning against the counter. After a few minutes, Bev’s concentrated face turned into a smirk, “Bev? What’s the smile?”

“Tell you what, if you let me do what I’m thinking, I’ll buy this pizza for you,” she grinned and Richie, as curious as ever, agreed. “I am going to write on the special notes: _send your cutest delivery boy.”_ As she spoke, she typed in the words and laughed as Richie’s curious expression turned into one of horror.

“No! Bev don’t you dare!” He screamed but the look on Bev’s face told him that it was too late. She had placed the order along with the request. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. They’ll send a cute guy, you’ll get their number and then who knows, maybe you’ll get some this weekend if you play your cards right!” She winked, only to end up with a cushion to the face.

“You don’t actually think they’ll send their cutest delivery boy, do you Bev?”

“It happens in the movies all the time! It’ll be fun. You worry too much, Rich. Let loose!”

Back in high school, Richie was considered the class clown. He was fun, spontaneous and he had a lot of friends, Bev included. Yet, since his move to New York, Richie realised that his life was nothing like the Big Apple. He was just a small seed in the city and that scared him a little.

Especially when it came to relationships.

He was so lost in thought, that the sound of the knock on his apartment door almost went unheard. It was Bev who gave him a look that finally made Richie kick into gear and cross the hall to open the door.

The sight before him almost kicked his soul right out of his body.

Because standing right in front of him, wearing a red polo-shirt, jeans and a red cap, was none other that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak.

Eddie Kaspbrak who was looking at Richie with a glare so intense that if looks could kill, he’d be on the ground.

“Is this a fucking joke?” Eddie spoke and Richie blinked, shaking his head. “Is this seriously some sort of prank? I knew you like a laugh Richie but this is too far-”

“It’s not a joke, Eds! I- I mean, I didn’t know it would be you- I mean-” What the fuck was he trying to say? Why couldn’t he form words? “I mean- Bev- my friend she- she placed the order.”

The glare that was on Eddie’s face was gone, and in its place a smile. Shit. Eddie was laughing at him.

_Abort mission. Abort mission._

“She said I needed to get out and have meaningless sex- shit that’s- that not what I meant at all. Fuck. I’ll just.”

“That’ll be $10.80 please,” Eddie spoke and Richie’s whole body deflated. The look on Eddie’s face was enough to tell Richie that he truly had fucked whatever this was up, not that he felt he ever stood a chance. Gone was the smile, and instead Eddie’s eyes looked sullen, upset almost. Before he could read too much into it, Richie grabbed a twenty from his wallet and tossed it at Eddie before taking the pizza and slamming the door in his face.

“Keep the change.”

Bev was staring at him with wide eyes and her jaw was slack. Clearly she hadn’t predicted this sort of outcome. Neither had Richie in all honesty, there was no way that out of all the people in New York City, the cute delivery boy that Bev had requested turned out to be his crush.

“Was that?” Bev started and Richie just nodded.

“Yeah, that was Eddie. Now I can never show my face in English ever again.”

* * *

 

Richie avoided English like the plague for two solid weeks. It was at a time like this that he was glad Eddie didn’t have his number, sure he had his address, but it would be weird for him to just show up out of the blue. During those two weeks, Richie sulked. Bev tried to get him up and out, but no matter what, he couldn’t get the image of Eddie seeing how pathetic he was out of his mind.

“You know you can’t skip English forever, Richie. You’ll fail,” Bev muttered as she walked him home from his job at a local record store one Saturday night. “He was just surprised, just like you were.”

“You didn’t see his face, Bevvy. I fucked it up real bad. I don’t even know where the rambling came from!” They approached his apartment and Richie pulled out the key. “I’d invite you in, but I think I’m just going to crash. Breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Always, goodnight Rich, and cheer up yeah?”

“I’ll try!”

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Richie threw himself onto the sofa and unlocked his phone, making quick work of ordering himself a Pepperoni pizza and flicking on the tv. He clicked through the channels before settling on a rerun of Friends, settling back into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes.

The knock on the door jolted him up from his almost sleep haze and he stood up, walking to the door. There was no nerves about him this time, as there wasn’t going to be any cute delivery boy on the other side of the door.

Or so he thought.

For on the other side of the door, with a single raised eyebrow was Eddie.

“Now by your expression I am just going to assume you forgot to delete the special notes from the previous order?” Eddie asked, sitting the pizza box down and crossing his arms. “You’re not gonna slam the door in my face this time are you?”

“Depends, are you going to laugh at me?” Richie wanted to kick himself. Why couldn’t he just act cool?

“Laugh at you? What are you talking about?” Eddie asked, his smirk turning into one of confusion. “I never laughed at you. I remember being a little upset that you asked for a cute delivery guy in the hopes of having some meaningless sex. It was like something out of a porno,” Eddie commented, “But I definitely didn’t laugh at you.”

Richie’s jaw dropped and suddenly the look on Eddie’s face made sense, “Oh, _oh_. Oh god no, Eddie, no. Bev, she was just trying to get me out of a funk! A funk you put me in by the way.”

“A funk I put you in?” Eddie asked, a smile on his lips.

“Well, I was sad because I liked you and I didn’t want to ask you out because I was afraid you’d turn me down,” Richie rambled on, and he groaned internally.

“Turn you-” Eddie shook his head, “Never mind- you never answered my question. When did I laugh at you?”

“When I was rambling- you were laughing…” Richie stammered, his mind casting back to that night. Had he just mistaken Eddie’s smile for a laugh?

“Because you were cute!” Eddie exclaimed and Richie felt his brain short circuit. No, did Eddie just?

“Cute?”

“Cute, hot, insanely attractive, whatever you want to call it.” As he spoke, Eddie waved his hands before placing them on his hips. “Though I have to say I was annoyed the first time. When the request came through all my colleagues immediately assigned me the job, because to them I am the ‘cutest’.”

“Can’t blame them Eds, you are cute. Cute, cute, _cute_!”

Finally Richie was getting his quirkiness back. He internally fist bumped himself as he saw the blush rise up on Eddie’s cheeks.

“Listen I- I have to get back to work. I still have an hour before I get off, but would you like to hang out sometime? Outside of classes and your apartment building hallway?” Eddie’s fingers were playing with the hem of his polo-shirt and Richie raised his eyebrow. Was Eddie _nervous_?

“Are you asking me out on a date spaghetti?” Richie asked, smirking.

“If you call me that one more time I’ll retract my offer.”

“Okay okay, I’ll stop.” Richie made a cross over his heart and he pulled out the money to pay for the pizza, handing it to Eddie. “I’d love to.”

The smile that he received from Eddie was the best thing Richie had ever seen. “Great!” He put the money into the fanny pack around his waist and he bounced on the balls of his feet, almost as though he were thinking about something.

“Everything okay Ed-”

Richie’s words died in his throat as Eddie pushed up on his toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Eddie’s lips were soft and Richie could only imagine what they would feel like against his own.

“See you, Richie,” Eddie whispered, stepping back and heading back down the hallway and into the elevator.

It wasn’t until Richie had sat the pizza box on the table that he realised he hadn’t gotten Eddie’s number, and that he would have to wait until Monday to set that date. Yet, as he opened the pizza, he noticed that Eddie was one step ahead of him. Written on the box in his neat handwriting was:

_Call me - Eds x_

_646-373-6693_

Richie grinned and pulled up his phone, typing in Eddie’s details and writing out a text.

[ _ **21:43**_ ] You and me, tomorrow night, Pizza? - Richie

His phone buzzed twice consecutively and Richie grinned as his eyes scanned over the words.

[ _ **21:45**_ ] Beep beep, Richie. - Eddie

[ _ **21:45**_ ] ...but yes. - Eddie


End file.
